Through My Eyes
by Awkward Sarcasm
Summary: Most people go their whole life with only seeing the exterior of the Braginski Masion, only hearing hushed whispers. But there was a few people who did work there... Reader insert, and a very bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

I was just an ordinary girl. But I had an un-ordinary job- I worked for Ivan Braginski. I was just a maid there, who worked 24/7 Monday-Saturday. So, since I had to be there everyday, Mr. Braginski had offered me a room in the servant's quarters. It was an old mansion, from the 1800's, so the servant's quarters was about six small cramped rooms. Only two of the rooms were used for boarding though. The other ones were used as a kitchen, washing room, a bathroom, and a living room.

I shared these rooms with three other guys: Ravis, Toris, and Eduard. I had worked her for Mr. Braginski for about five years with these guys. They had practically become my brothers. Oh well. That didn't make this place any better. It wasn't like I wanted to be a servant. I had had high hopes to become a doctor, but something happened. My tuition had been paid for by my parents, so when they had died halfway through my second year of college, had had to quit and get a job because I couldn't afford it myself. Mr. Braginski was the only one offering a job at that time, so I took the job without knowing that I could never quit.

"(y/n)!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Mr. Braginski calling my name. I brushed myself off, because I had been dusting. That was my job here: to attend to Mr. Braginski and clean. When I said clean, I meant dusting and scrubbing. Any other sort of cleaning was Ravis' job. I climbed up the stairs Mr. Braginski's door. I did the customary servants knock-three short raps followed by a long knock on the door.

"Come in (y/n)."I walked in and did a slight bow.

"Yes Mr. Braginski?" He turned to face me. Most people trembled in his presence, but after my first year I had learned to stand still and act like a statue. The other three, Ravis, Eduard, and Toris, hadn't. That's why I gave them the nickname "the trembling trio".

"(y/n), I need you to go and get me and Yao a cup of coffee, da." I hadn't noticed the small Chinese man next to Mr. Braginski. His name was Yao Wang, and he was dating Mr. Braginski. At first I had thought he was a girl, but when I almost callled him a girl, well, lets just say I'm glad to still be breathing. Never since that day have I doubted his gender. Sighing, I walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Toris." Toris' job was to work in the kitchen. "Can I have two cups of coffee for Yao and Ivan?" When we were by ourselves we called our bosses by their first names.

"Of course, (y/n)." He set to work brewing the coffee. As he did that, I walked over and got the two coffee cups and the serving tray.

"Anything interesting happen today (y/n)?"

"No, just the usual dusting." Toris brought over the pitcher full of coffee.

"Thanks Toris. I better get these up to them before Ivan wonders what I'm doing."

"Of course (y/n). And for dinner, could go buy some eggs? We seem to be running low." I nodded and grabbed tray. I made my way upstairs and did my quick little knock on the door.

"Come in, (y/n)." I opened the door and shut it quietly. I then walked over and put the cups in front of them and poured them coffee.

"Is there anything else you would like Mr. Braginski?" I asked in a timid voice.

"No, that will be all (y/n)."

"Well is it alright if I go and buy some eggs from the market? We seem to be running low." He just nodded and sipped his coffee. I walked quietly back down stairs and grabbed some money from the jar we kept the grocery money in. Then I walked out the door into the chilly fall day.

* * *

"Hey, Toris, here are the eggs you asked for." He turned around. "Your a life saver, (y/n)!"

"I know Toris." I smiled and walked back out of the kitchen to the dining room. I grabbed my feather duster and began dusting again.

"Woah!" I turned around to see Ravis standing there with a tray full of silverware and China plates and cups. He was balancing it with one hand.

"Ravis! Stop messing around! Remember what happened last time?!" I said, my voice barely above a wisper.

"Yes (y/n)." He started shaking. A couple of months ago, Ravis was messing around and knocked over some of Yao's old china. He was "punished" by Ivan: basically he was beaten til he was alive by thread. Mr. Wang and I healed him since he is a doctor and I was doctor in training. But since we couldn't go to hospitals, the wounds don't always heal right. All of us, including Yao, have various scar from Ivan. He doesn't even realise how bad he's beating us until he over his rampage and his purple aura is gone. But sometimes we have to drag him off each other. That's how Yao got his scars.

"(Y/n), can you help me with this?" He had started to put the china away on it's high shelf. I picked up some cups and started putting them away. When we were finished Ravis thanked me and went to go do the rest of his chores. As soon as I had picked up the feather duster Eduard walked in. "It's t-time for d-dinner, (y/n)."

"Thanks for the reminder Eduard. Isn't that guest supposed to be here today?"

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Toris, do you need any help in here?" I had just come back from dusting the dining room. Toris turned around.

"Yeah, you can set these out on the table. He pointed to a couple of dishes and forks on the counter. "Ravis already took some out."

"Okay." I grabbed the dishes and silverware and walked out.

"Oh thanks for grabbing those (y/n)." Ravis smiled at me.

"Your welcome, Ravis. Do you need help with anything else?" He shook his head. "'Kay. I'll just put these down." We quickly dished out the plates and silverware. Yao quickly walked into the room.

"Oh there you are! Sit down, he will be here shortly, aru!" Ravis and I sat down. Eduard and Toris came in shortly both taking a seat.

"Privet! Welcome! You must be Alfred Jones, da?"

"Yeah! That's me dude!" I turn around to see a blond guy with a weird piece of hair sticking up.

"Well, this is (y/n), Toris, Eduard, Ravis and Yao." He pointed to us as he said our name. "Cool. I'm Alfred." He came over and sat next to me. This shocked me, usually Ivan's guests were scared stiff of him and did't do anything except what he told them. But Ivan seemed unfazed by this.

"So, Toris, what is for dinner tonight?" Ivan asked as he sat down. Toris stood up and started reciting the dishes. I didn't pay attention, he would do this anytime a guest came. I looked over at Alfred, who was looking at Toris with wide eyes. Toris soon finished and he cleared his throat. This was our signal for us to go back and grab the dishes. But we had done this a hundred times, so I really didn't need it. I got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey Toris, don't you think that man is a little… different than his usual guests?" He looked at me.

"(y/n), we just servants. We don't ask questions." He disappeared into the kitchen. That was the difference between me and Toris. I asked questions and he didn't. That was why he had less scars.

"But just think about it! He's like, normal!" He picked up the two platters and handed them to me.

"Listen, (y/n), just let this go. You know how Ivan hates us talking about things that don't concern us. I don't want you to get beat or…" He trailed off, looking at the basement door. "Anyways, (y/n), just promise me. You already have had that happen to often."

"Yeah, I promise." I said, rolling my eyes. He pretended not to notice.

"Now come on, we don't want Ivan wondering where we are."

"Oh there you are you two! I was starting to worry." Ivan stared us at us creepily.

"Y-yeah. Um, this is the um, hamburgers, and (y/n) is hold the borscht." I set the borscht down in front of Ivan simultaneously as Toris did. As soon as he put it down, Alfred dug in. He ate the hamburgers quicker than Ivan could drink his vodka. All we could do is watch as he ate the fifteen plus hamburgers in a few minutes.

"How about you two go and make some more hamburgers for Mr. Jones."

" Yeah! But, could you like not call me Mr. Jones? That makes me sound like an old man!" Toris and I walked out before we could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Don't you dare tell me that wasn't weird." I said looking at Toris.

"I thought you said that you were going to drop that subject. You promised." He pulled two aprons from the closet and threw one to me. I caught it and tried it around my waist and neck. "Hey can you hand me the ground beef?" I pulled out the package and handed it to Toris.

"H-hey," I turned around to see Ravis standing in the door frame. "um, could you make more borchert too? Mr. Alfred ate all that too." I sighed.

"Hey Toris, can we do that?" He stared down at the meat for a few seconds, as if he was mentally calculating how much time it would be to cook the hamburgers and borchert.

"Yeah, we should be able to." I started to chop up the beets for the borchet as Toris made the patties. All you could hear is the steady sound of my knife and the background conversation of the dinner.

* * *

"Are the hamburgers almost done? The borscht is."

"Yeah. I just have to put them onto the buns and then we'll be done." I rolled my eyes.

"Well hurry up! You took two hours to cook them." He ignored me and started plieing the hamburgers in a neat fashion. "Ready?" He nodded and we headed down the hall. The first thing I saw was Yao facepalming, and Ivan looked extremely annoyed. Alfred was talking nonstop about how he choose his car. Yao visibly perked up when he saw us.

"Dude! You guys took for like, ever! I am like soo hungry!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eduard and Ravis exchange glances.

"How about you serve it first, da?" Obviously Ivan was hungry and didn't want to wait another two hours for food. I walked over and ladled out the borsch to him. And I then moved on to Yao. Once they were all settled I put the bowl next to the platter of hamburgers. "So Alfred, could you please tell us what your company has to say,da?" Alfred stood up and cleared his throat, as he grabbed a stack of large note cards from his pocket.

"My company says that the contract hasn't been finished but we would like to say that we have plans and we would like to have a small grant, so we can fini-"

"WHAT!" Ivan banged his fist on the table. "After all-" And at that Ivan creepy purple aura started to form, and he also started doing his signature kolkolkol'ings. I quickly jumped up and grabbed Alfred's sleeve.

"Come on!" He was picking up his notecards, which he dropped when he heard him yell. We both got up and and ran out of the room. I unlocked the door and pushed him outside. I shut it behind me. "Where's your car?" He pointed north and we both started to jog up that way. After a block or so, we soon reached a rusty old pick-up truck. It was faded a light blue color with red details.

"How do you like my car?" He stood back and waved his arm in a wide arc.

"Just unlock the damn thing!" I almost screamed at him. He acted as if he didn't know his life was in danger.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down!" He unlocked the car and got inside. "Aren't you coming?" he looked worried.

"No." I said simply.

"But I'm the Hero! You have to come with me!" I glared at him.

"Hero are supposed to save people. First off, I can certainly save myself, second off, what exactly are you going to save me from?" He sat there thinking for a bit. Finally he sighed.

"I'll make sure all save you one day from that commie." WIth that he speed off, spraying me comically with snow. And to add to that, it actually started to snow because this of course, had to be Russia.

I started to jog back to the mansion.

* * *

Privet- Hello


	3. Chapter 3

After digging in my pockets for a while, I finally found the house keys. I quickly jammed them into the door and opened it. The living room looked in decent shape, but there were screams coming from the dining room.

"That was my mother's table, aru!" I ran into the dining room, were Toris, Ravis, and Eduard were trying to restrain Ivan. His pipe was swing wildly, almost hitting Ravis in the head. Crack! And there went Yao's china. I quickly jumped into the the fight, trying to hold Ivan back. Eduard was trying to get Ivan's pipe, because thats what he does the most damage with. Once that is taken away, all he can is kick and punch, which only leaves bruises, while his pipe can break bones.

"Watch out (y/n)!" Toris yelled. I instinctively duck, his pipe barely missing my head. I grabbed on to it, but I got propelled back into the wall, my breath knocked out of me. I got back up and tried to hold him back. I was desperately trying to stabilize Ivan's arms so Eduard didn't get hit while he was trying to get the pipe. I felt Yao came up behind me and grab Ivan's waist. Yao wasn't very much help when came to fighting, but he tried his best.

"I got it!" I felt Ivan's gloved hand connect with my jaw. Yup, Eduard definitely got his pipe. I got up and rubbed my jaw. Toris, Ravis, and Eduard were dragging Ivan back to his bedroom. I went back to the kitchen to grab the Vodka. After Ivan would go bezerk and break everything in sight, he would get into a short period of depression and would be guilty about hurting people. Especially if it was Yao. If he did hurt Yao, he would be alone and locked in his room for a least a month. Me and the other guys, (except Yao, because then Ivan would start crying, and let me tell you seeing a guy who is almost 6 feet and a hundred something pounds cry is actually pretty scary.) would help him out because he would basically do nothing.

I headed up to his room with about eight bottles in my hand. This would only last him a couple of minutes, but it would be enough time for me to get to the store and buy more. I handed the bottles to Ivan.

"Here, Mr. Braginski." I handed him the bottles. He took it from me. He had already drank about half of it. I straightened up and wiped the dirt and debris from my shirt and pants.

"I'm going to get some more Vodka. You watch out for him okay?" Ravis nodded. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the money jar. Toris was in there cleaning up the remains of the dinner. It seemed like ages ago. "I'm going to go buy Ivan some more Vodka, 'kay?"

"Sure. Make sure you grab a lot. You know how much he drinks." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. See you later." I stepped out of the kitchen and opened the door. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and walk out the door. It was chilly night, and I really didn't want to be making the five block walk to the supermarket. I finally got to the end of the long driveway. I headed toward the supermarket and I was almost halfway there, when I see a big group of guys in leather jackets and ripped jeans. I rolled my eyes. They looked like typical bad boys from the ' to be as inconspicuous as possible, because I was in no state for a fight, I crossed the the street.

"Hey pretty girl! Whatcha doing out here so late at night?" A few of them snickered. I kept my head down and didn't look at them, hoping they'd leave me alone. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!" I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. I broke out in a run. He grabbed the back of my jacket and turned me around. He smiled, well it was supposed to be a smile. I spat on his face and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, and let go of my jacket. I tried to run toward the supermarket but he grabbed my ankle. It had been bruised when we were fighting Ivan.

"Ah!" He squeezed my ankle tighter. I kicked him right in the eye with my good foot. He yelled out in pain. I started running toward the supermarket.

Five minutes and two and a half blocks later, I reached the market panting and sweaty. I walked in and grabbed a cart. I went back to the alcohol section and grabbed a ton of Russian alcohol. I walked back up to the checkout counter.

"Hello! Will this be all for you?" Asked a brown haired lady with green eyes and a flower in her hair.

"Yeah."

"Can I see your ID card please?" I pulled it out of my pocket and put it on the counter along with the jar of money. When she saw the jar she gave me a sympathetic look. She opened the lid and began to count the money.

"Your three dollars and forty-eight cents short." She drummed her hands idly on the counter. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a five. She put all the money in the cash register and bagged the vodka.

"Thank you for your purchase. Your change is a dollar fifty-two." She handed me the receipt and bottles.

"Thanks." And with that, I left.

* * *

"I'm back." Toris popped his head from around the corner.

"Thank Goodness! Ivan finished all that Vodka only a few minutes after you left. He been pacing back and forth around his room since then." I nodded and headed up to his room. I knocked hesitantly.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. The room was a big mess. I could see Ravis standing in the corner, trembling. Everything in there was either broken or smashed. The only things left untouched were a picture of Yao and a giant painting of a sunflower hanging above his bed. He grabbed the vodka out of my hand. "Spasibo." He was speaking in his native language, so that meant that it was going to be a rather quick recovery. Usually if it was going to take a long time he would be absolutely silent.

"You're welcome." He took a long drink, finishing it within a few seconds. I handed him another and set the rest next to the door. "If you need anymore, just yell for me."

* * *

Spasibo- Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

After about half an hour's worth of drinking, Ivan finally went to sleep. I quietly left the room for the fifth time that night, and hopefully the last. "Hey (y/n). You've been up since six a.m. You should really get some sleep, aru." I turned around.

"Hi Mr. Wang. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I just came up from helping clean up the dining room, aru."

"Oh. Was anything still usable?"

"Nope. What about his room?" I shook my head and he sighed. "He seems to be having these "fits", or whatever you want to call them, more and more often. I have kinda been keeping a chart of them, but the data is so all over the place it just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines, aru."

"Oh. Maybe if you put it on to a different type of chart, you'll see the trend better. Well, if there is one." His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked deep into thought.

"I'm going to go do that right now. Thanks for the idea, (y/n)." He walked quickly to his room, almost running. I stifled a laughed. Yao acted more like a little girl than a grown man. Especially since his room was decorated with different stuffed hello kitty dolls. It always creeped me out a little since they all seemed to be looking at me when I would walk in.

"Earth to (Y/n)!Hello?" I hadn't even realized that I had gone downstairs and into the servant's quarters already.

"Sorry. What were you trying to tell me Eduard?" He took off his glasses and started to polish them with the side off his shirt.

"Well, um, Toris must've hit his head during the fight with Ivan, and he was um, afraid to tell Yao because he started to um, get dizzy and we told um, Yao that he was um, tried so he told him to um, lay down, and he won't wake up so um-"

"First of all, stop saying all those "ums". Second of all, where is he? It sounds like he has a concussion." He lead me to the small room that they all shared. He was laying down with Ravis sitting next to him on the bed. I stood next to him, taking a quick look. I gently picked up his head and looked all around. My hands eventually came into contact with a small bump behind his left ear. I moved his hair to see his head more clearly. He had a bruise about the size of a golf ball. It was a dark purple. I let out a small sigh. I gently shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Toris, Toris wake up. Toris." He blinked open his eyes. He let out a soft grunt.

"It's way too bright in here." I looked at him a little closer. Sensitivity to light was one of the symptoms of a concussion.

"I need the light to see your eyes and to see if your okay." His eyes opened a little wider.

"I-I'm f-fine (y/n)! R-really. It's just, t-that I'm tired. Y-you should just go back to bed." He was stuttering, which was a symptom of a concussion. But, I wasn't going to count that one since he did stutter almost daily. "Can you get up and walk for me, please?" He started to get up but it was clear that he was dizzy. It was clear now that he had a concussion. I laid him back down carefully. "T-thanks." He was able to keep his eyes open for about a minute, but a after a few seconds he gently fell asleep.

I motioned Eduard outside. "He has a concussion, but I expect him to be fine. But this is his second concussion this year. If he gets a lot more of these he could suffer brain damage." Eduard sighed.

"Yeah. But he going to be okay, I know he going to be okay. He has to be okay." He seemed to be reassuring himself more than he was reassuring me. "Yeah. Night." He said good night back and I went to bed.

* * *

Lets just say mornings in the Braginski house was horrible. We had to get up at the crack of dawn, (6:00) and then I immediately had to start working. I pulled out a simple light blue dress and a apron. I tied the apron around my back and I walked up the stairs two at a time. Ivan always got up early after he had a fit. I knocked three times. "входить." I assumed it meant come in because the tone he used was gentle.

"Hello, Mr. Braginski. Do you need anything?"

"No I'll be fine. But when breakfast is done please bring it to me,da?"

"Yes, Mr. Braginski."

* * *

входить- come in


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Toris." The small man turned around.

"Hey. How's Ivan?"

"He's actually doing good. He's talking, and he actually asked for breakfast, not vodka."

"Well, did he ask for anything? I assume he wants kasha or tvorog."

"Just make him kasha. Its like his favorite."

"Okay." He pulled out the bag of grains from the cupboard.

"So just to be clear it just unflavored oatmeal. I mean yeah, I know because we live in Russia makes it kasha, we had that conversation, but I'm from the US so to me it just seem like oatmeal." He rolled his eyes and put the kasha in a large pot and set it to a boil.

"(y/n), yes it is "oatmeal" but it almost like fries and chips. You call them fries, english people call it chips. But kasha is made of different things than-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not really in the mood for your looong cooking speeches."

"Well you asked me a question."

"That doesn't mean you have to go into detail."

"Well, yeah, it kinda does, cause you asked me to explain the difference between Kasha a-"

"Toris you "kasha" is burning."

He spun around quickly and stirred the kasha, almost burning his fingers. I walked over and grabbed a bowl and all the necessary items to serve Ivan.

Toris slowly ladled the kasha into the bowl. I grabbed the tray and headed upstairs. When I reached his door, I did the customary knock, but I heard no noise.

"Mr. Braginski?" Are you okay in there?" I knocked again before hearing no noise. I knew if I opened the door and he was in there, I would get in trouble, but if I didn't and he was some how hurt it would be my fault. I slowly opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good Morning Toris." I said, as I walked through the kitchen. "Have you made Ivan breakfast?"

"Yeah. I just finished making tvorog."

"Great. I'll take it upstairs now." I grabbed the tray.

"Oh, and before I forget, hows your head?"

"Fine, thanks." I headed upstairs.

"Hello? Mr. Braginski?" I said as I walked through the door. He was sitting up in bed with a very distressed face on. "Uh, are you okay Mr. Braginski?"

"Not really, (y/n)"

"Mind if I ask you why?"

"Natalia and Katyusha* are coming for Christmas." He said, propping himself up a bit more.

"Oh. But I don't understand. You barely ever see your sister, wouldn't you be happy to see them again?" He gave me a look that was clearly meant to display that I had overstepped my boundaries, but I continued on. "I mean, they can finally meet Yao."

"Well," He said giving me another pointed look, "Katyusha and Natalia are Christians**. They would kill me if I found out I was dating another guy."

"Oh. Well what are we going to do for Christmas then? Yao was definitely looking forward to spending his first Christmas with you."

"(y/n), I think theres things to be done, da?" He said nodding toward the door.

"Yes sir." I walked out and almost bumped into the stepstool that was in front of the door. "Sorry Ravis! I didn't't see you there."

"It's fine. I'm just hanging up decorations for Mr. Wang. But I just can't reach up high enough."

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah." He stepped down the tiny stepstool, and handed me the decoration. I climbed up and tacked it easily. "Do you need anymore help Ravis?"

"Not really. I just have a few more to put up."

"Okay. I will go dust then."

"Hey! (y/n)! I've been looking for you! It's so hard to find anyone in this big house!"

"Yeah Mr. Wang. Sometimes I get lost myself. So what do you need?"

"I need someone to help me clean the sheets in two guest bedrooms. I heard that Ivan's sisters were coming, and I wanted to make sure those rooms were clean and dust free!" I could just imagine Ivan freaking out inside.

"Sure Mr. Wang. Usually Ms. Katyusha and Ms. Natalia usually sleep in these two rooms." I said pointing to the two rooms. "Natalia usually sleeps in this one, because it's as close to Mr. Braginski as she can get, and Ms. Katyusha sleeps in here, so she can separate Ms. Natalia from Mr. Braginski."

"Uh, can I ask why, aru?" I pretended not to hear him as I start to grab the sheets so I could wash them. He came over and started to help me gather the sheets.

"So, what do you have planned for Christmas? Don't you have a brother or some sisters?" I already knew the answer to this question, but I really wanted to change the subject before I got into trouble again by Mr. Braginski

"Actually, I have a sister named Mei*, and three other brothers named Hong*, Im Young Soo, and that dirty trader Kiku!" Mr. Wang took a deep breath "Anyways, I'm going to send them, and my three other cousins, Christmas cards, but they'll probably just throw it away cause there just a bunch of ungrateful little-" Mr. Wang took another deep breath.

"Do you guys ever meet up for holidays?" Yao rolled his eyes.

"They all live in different countries. Probably just wanted to get as far away from each other as they could."

"Well, don't you have that house in China? Maybe you can get them to all come together. Because, if I remember correctly, China is the closest to all of them, right?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"What?" I looked him straight in the eye. "When was the last time you saw your family?" He looked guilty down at the floor.

"Five years ago."

"Thats such a long time! Listen, you only have one family, and one life. Make the most of it. Because after awhile, they won't be there and they'll be so much you want to say-" I choked back a sob. This all just reminded me of my parents. "Really, just think about it."

"Yeah. I will."

"Kay. I'm going to go stick these in the washer and clean the rest of this room up."

"Thanks."

* * *

"No fair! How are you so good at this!" A glared at Toris from across the chessboard. It was the end of the day, and according to Ivan's rules we should have been in bed by now.

"Because I had a lot of practice. Do you want to play again?"

"No. Our games only last a few minutes, unless you're going easy on me! Besides, you can actually have a game with Eduard because he's smart enough at least come close to beating you. Anyways, I have to finish those sheets."

"Thanks." Said Eduard. "And the only reason he beats me is because I let him."

"But it hasn't been a month. Ivan only wants us to wash all the sheets once a month, unless someone is coming over. Like- NO WAY. Is it…?" Toris voice was barely above a whisper.\

"Yeah."

"Wow." His eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Why do you seem happy about this? It only means trouble for the both of you! (y/n), she's convinced you're trying to get with Ivan, and Toris… You know what happened last time." He shook his head and pushed up his glass. "Just be careful you guys. Anyways, are you still up for that chess game?"

"Yeah." I got up checked on Ravis before I went to get the sheets. As usual, he was on the phone.

"Listen! Just stop crying! I know. Yeah well Eng-" He held the phone away from his head. "Okay! Stop yelling."

"Ravis? Who are you talking to? Is it that same person you always talk to?" He jumped.

"Uh, well, I uh-" He started to fidget.

"Hand it over. You talk to this person at least once a day, and you never tell me who it is!" His eyes bugged, and he took a step back.

"But Toris and and Eduard know who it is!"

"So why can't I know?

"Because…" He shuffled his feet.

"Why won't you tell you me?"

"Well I'm fifteen! Why can't I have secrets?!" This shocked me. And Ravis could see it, too.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I ruffled his hair. "You're right." I started to turn to walk out when Ravis stopped me.

"I really am sorry. It's just-"

"I get it. I get it. It's fine I shouldn't be prying anyways. It just sometimes I feel like-"

"What?"

"Like your big sister." His mouth made a tiny o. I smiled and walked out to get the laundry.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is my longest chapter ever. I'm probably not going to update a whole lot, because I'm a terribly slow typer and I have a syndrome called continuous writers block. But when I do update I will try to keep it long. Plus I also have terrible editing skills. I really need a beta….Also, I was referring to Vietnam, Mongolia, and Tibet when I talked about China's other cousins. I know that was probably really vague and and confusing.**

*Katyusha= Ukraine, Mei=Taiwan Hong= Hong Kong

**According to Google, Orthodox Christianity is the most dominant religion in Ukraine and Belarus. And the majority doesn't accept homosexuals.


End file.
